1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an input system for computer interaction. More specifically, this invention relates to an input system which provides feedback matched to the user's input.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common type of interactive computer experience is the simulation, in which a user is presented with a representation of the experience of performing some other activity. One well-known type of simulator is the flight simulator, in which a user interacts with a computer which presents the user with the visual experience of flying an aircraft. There are many other types of simulators, and training for many activities is carried out through the use of simulators of various kinds.
In order to increase the realism of a simulation, it is desirable to provide an input system which is as similar as possible to the input which would be used in the actual activity. For extremely realistic flight simulators, this can mean providing complete replica cockpits of the aircraft being simulated. However, for simulated activities which are based on ordinary bodily motion (for example, sports simulators of many kinds), providing an intuitive and convenient means to track the actual effort of the muscles of a user is problematic.
Furthermore, in providing output and feedback to the user, greater realism results in a greater impression of being “inside” the simulation. This is referred to as making the experience more “immersive”. A perfectly immersive simulation is one in which the user is able to treat the simulation as reality in their actions and responses to what occurs within the simulated environment.
In order to provide more immersive and effective simulations, there is a need for improved input and feedback systems which provide intuitive control and effective feedback to the user as they work in the simulated environment.